Sora Kasuga
Sora Kasuga (春日 空, Kasuga Sora) is the banchou of the Taitou District. He is the Nenchaku (Adhesion) Banchou. Appearance Nenchaku Banchou.jpg|Nenchaku Banchou in Sebum Armor Nenchaku Banchou2.jpg|Nenchaku Banchou in Sebum Armor Kasuga Sora Tongue.jpg|Kasuga Sora tongue Kasuga is described as a freak of nature: he has the body of a child hidden under thick layers of a slimy, sticky mucus covering every little bit of him. His tongue is extremely long and super sticky while being sharp enough to cut like a knife. Personality His philosophy is "Eat bugs even to survive" meaning he believes in endurance and being persistent about life. Five Dark Vows Arc Kasuga and the other Five Dark Vows invade Akira high school to beat him. While Homuraya was beating up some student, Akira shows up. Then Kasuga and the other Banchou intervenes. They introduced themselves to Akira claiming that they are an alliance made to defeat him. Akira start fighting the Five Dark Vows but they were too many of them and when they almost finished him off but then the people Akira defeated Iai, Hikyou, Nenbutsu, and Gouriki Banchou came in and try to save Akira. Kasuga and The Five Dark Vows summon all they underling to defeat them but they all defeated them with ease. The Five Dark Vows decided to continued the fight some other time and will tell them when and Kasuga wanted to fight Raionji. The stage is an abandoned military base, where the challenge is a set of one-on-one fight for each of them and they will fight in different level of the base, each one with a surprise in them. Kasuga is the third one to fight and he is up against Raionji. Kasuga told him he made him a grave but Raionji destroyed it because it said he is bald which made Kasuga mad. When they start fighting Raionji try to float away but he can not do that due to being trapped in a very resistant glass box. Kasuga start attacking Raionji. Kasuga getting tired by using all the mucus, he used it to trap Raionji. Kasuga continued to goop him and turn him into a fossil. But Raionji break out and beat Kasuga. When he seemed defeated him, it turns out that Raionji only destroy the mucus cover, revealing Kasuga's true appearance. He turns out to look like a little boy but with an abnormally long tongue. Kasuga tell Raionji that when he win he wants everyone to eat bugs because that will be the only food on the planet after a nuclear bomb attack. Raionji told him he got a long way ahead to learn but Kasuga called him bald which made Raionji angry and decided to grow hair out of nowhere. Raionji told him that the reason he is bald is due to his duty as a buddhist and tells him it hurts very badly and he cannot stand it. Kasuga eat a giant centipede which taste horrible. Then Raionji decided to eat three charred plestiodons. Kasuga got an idea and decided to play a match of Batou Kouron, a game where two people stand behind a line toward each other, then proceed to insult each other in turns. The first person to get out of the line out of anger loses. Kasuga was so far winning, remaining calm until Raionji makes a very goofy face. Everyone think is Raionji's loss, but surprisingly Kasuga gets very angry at the gesture, thus losing the game. He later witness Ryougen fight with Akira but the place was going to explode because of Kabuki Banchou and try to escape with the others. After that he and the others saw Ryougen fight but he was losing and told him to quit. After Akira saved everyone by tossing the bomb away to save them he and the other Five Dark Vows forgive him because he saved their life. Kasuga and the other decided to go out and eat. Kasuga ask Raionji to play another Batou Kouron game some other time but Raionji angrily refuses. The Dark Student Council Arc Sora is beaten half to death by a mysterious Banchou wearing white. Banchou Stats * Strength: 2/10 * Stamina: 5/10 * Spirit: 6/10 * Intelligence: 3/10 * Agility: 2/10 * Technique: 7/10 Attacks He use his body to fight. *''Tongue: His tongue is super sticky and sharpe as a blade and can wrap around anything. * '''Never Bind' (ネバー・バインド, Nebā Baindo): Spraying out his sticky mucus all over the place, a chemical reaction within the substance and Nenchaku Banchou's sweat causes the mucus to quickly harden. The more the opponent coated in it moves, the more difficult it becomes to move freely. This can even go so far that breathing becomes impossible. * Tallow Fossil (タロウ・フォシル, Tarō Foshiru): Having free control over his sebum consistency, Nenchacku Banchou can cover his opponents in an extremely quickly hardening coat of mucus that becomes as hard as amber. *'Batou Kouron': This is Nenchaku Banchous last "attack" drawing a line in the ground he and his enemy begin having an insult fight to angry one another and the one to cross the line loses. Never Bind.jpg|Never Bind Tallow Fossil.jpg|Tallow Fossil Kasuga Sora Tongue Attack.jpg|Tongue attack Trivia *Before his defeat he had 100 underlings. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Five Dark Vows Category:Banchou Alliance